The Story of Lamb and Wolf
by Sylvyria
Summary: People have wondered where we come from, what our story is, now Wolf and I will tell you. The big question is: Are you ready to learn our history?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and with a new story! I just love Kindred so much from League of Legends that I HAD to write a story about them. This story is about how they met and how they became who they are. I realize that in game Lamb tells a story to Wolf, and while I was considering doing something along those lines this story might turn to not follow the one that Lamb says, or it might. But this is enough babbling, enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I could never own riot or Kindred, and I never will XD

Chapter 1: How We Met

There was a time long ago where death went unchecked, many beings lived past their designated time of death and others died far too early. There was no one to regulate who died and when. There was no one whose purpose was to track all the deaths or be the bringers of death. And that's where the story begins; Lamb and Wolf lived during this fragile state of the world. We know who they are now, but who were they back then?

~ Lamb P.O.V ~

The first thing I remember is my mother. Standing tall and proud on her hind legs, as all lambs did in this forsaken world. Her white coat shimmered brilliantly in the soft moonlight, a feature of hers that I inherited. Whenever she moved she was always graceful, nothing seemed to spook her. We were in a makeshift shelter on our herd's main land, we traveled a lot as I grew up but we always came back here. My mother was who I looked up to; she was the most important thing to my life. She showed me the world; I started walking around on all fours before I could begin to walk on two. I wanted to be as graceful as my mother, so I tried to walk on my hind legs as soon as I could. Many times did I fall, but Mother was always there and I thought it would be impossible to lose her.

The first place she showed me was the wolves' hunting grounds, rarely did they leave but sometimes they did. She showed me the lines that shouldn't be passed; otherwise the wolves would eat you. I loved to sit by that line and watch the wolves play with each other. The other lambs that were my age now avoided this area as much as possible. And none of them knew how to play any of the really fun games that Mother taught me. I never wanted to be away from her but sometimes I had to. She had to do her job as the leader of the herd. I had been told that my mother took that role when my father died shortly after I was born into this world. He had been defending Mother so she had a safe birth, but he lost his life to a wolf that left its boundary. We never figured out how that wolf had managed to come so deep into our territory but it died with my father.

My father's bow hangs on the wall next to Mother's when she isn't using hers. I love looking at dads bow, it's dark blue almost black coloring makes it look ominous; and that's what I love the most about it. It's not any kind of traditional bow that I've seen before, it was recurve by nature but it's shaped more like the number three with its top and bottom curve slightly flattened to attach the string. Mother's is the same except hers is colored a gold red. Father represented the moon while Mother represented the sun.

My attention turned back to watching the wolves play, _I want to play with them_. But Mother would be upset with me so I never crossed the border. The wolves always ran around each other in circles, occasionally pouncing on each other and play fighting. They never drew the blood of one another, except one wolf. The other wolves seemed to avoid their packmate that was a bit more brutal than the rest. This wolf drew the most of my attention, and while I felt fear for the other wolves I never felt fear looking at the one that was ostracized by his pack. In the moment I first saw him, I knew there was a bond between us.

I returned home when I heard Mother returning with the other lambs. I eagerly sat at the table to wait for Mother to come in through the door. The sight that greeted me was not the best, Mother had been wounded in battle and I had to help wash all the wounds and bandage them. I made sure to not cause any more injury to Mother; I'd needed to do this a couple times already. Once that was finished we sat back down at the table and ate our dinner of different leaves and herbs that us kids gather while the parents are away. She never told me what happened when they left. I looked up at dad's bow, Mother's had been placed next to it as usual shortly after she came home.

"Why won't you tell me what happens when you leave Mother?" I ask in a soft and sweet voice.

"When you inherit your father's bow, you will find out," she responded in a singsong voice.

"Okay, I've been practicing with my bow!" I said excitedly.

Mother smiled and we talked for a while before it was bedtime. I didn't realize that when Mother told me I would inherit Father's bow, she meant I would inherit both of Father's and hers. My mother is the leader of our herd, while Mother was home she taught me how to be her successor, I was really excited since she was going to retire when I came of age and I'd still be able to talk with her and get her advice. I never wanted Mother to leave the herd. But I also wondered why none of the other herd leaders who retired were no longer with the herd.

That night was the most dreadful night the herd had ever faced; I wished I had talked to Mother more about the wolves before we went to bed. That night, the entire wolf pack crossed the border and attacked us. Mother and I reacted first.

"Grab your Father's bow!" She yelled as she grabbed hers and charged outside.

I quickly grabbed my Father's bow and followed closely behind her. The wolves had already begun slaughtering members of our herd. Mother let loose a volley of arrows hitting three nearby wolves. I felt the bow in my hand radiate a power I had only ever felt small amounts of. I realized then that I didn't grab my quiver, but I had no time to go back and grab it a wolf was charging at me and I could barely follow its shadowy figure.

I placed my hand on the bowstring and pulled back, an arrow made of pure white-light formed in my fingers and notched itself in my bow. I let it fly straight and true and killed the wolf in one hit. I had no time to marvel in my newfound powers, a large portion of the wolf pack was attacking Mother. I moved to help her when a single shadow wolf stepped in front of me. He was large and black with purple glowing eyes like mine. It was the same wolf that I would stare at when I was alone.

"You're Mother is gone," he said sitting in front of me calmly.

"What are you taking about!?" I yelled back, "She's right there." I say using my hand to point at the area where she was.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you never see old herd leaders around?" He lifts his snout and sniffs the air; "They sign a contract with the wolves to keep their herd safe. Your Mother went against that contract. She has doomed your herd to their death."

"My mother would never do something like that…"

"Then tell me Lamb, why do you control the astral arrows of death?"

I looked at my father's bow and the gentle glow in my other hand.

"Kill your mother Lamb, and your herd will be safe."

I notched an arrow aimed, and let it fly. I fell to the ground in a fit of crying, Wolf never left my side, even when the rest of his pack returned to the other side of the border. The astral arrows are a sign that you are destined for something important, but they also mean you must be alone. I never wondered Wolf stayed by my side that night, and he's never left it since.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long, life happened. I feel bad for making you all wait for this . But I appreciate all the views and what not. It's your feedback that really motivates me to write and keep stories going. I love Lamb and Wolf, and I kinda feel bad for what I'm doing to them but in due time everything will be sorted out I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own this champion, Riot does. I don't own League, Riot does.

Without further ado please enjoy the story ~

Chapter 2: The Other Side

~ Wolf's P.O.V ~

I remember the loneliness. My pack was so proud of me when they found out what my fangs could do. The fangs imbued with the astral abilities that killed on contact, there is only one creature I could never kill with this ability. The one who controls the astral arrows. The Lamb tribe leaders are the ones who are to wield the bow that uses them; however there are two bows that now have it. And the current tribe leader is not the one who should be in possession of them. The contract states that the one to inherit them after all these years kills the unworthy leader and joins our two packs together into one to try and create a line of astral users. The last time this contract was held true was with that Lamb's father. His passing was unexpected and his daughter had not been born yet.

We gave the Lamb's until his successor turned of age. The time had come and the next astral arrow using Lamb had no idea. We have had many talks with her mother at the astral moon pool but she refused to explain herself. Every night we returned without an explanation my pack was angrier with the Lamb's. I was the next leader in line so the other pups and wolves were treating me as an outsider so I would have no attachments and could lead them with the Lamb, she is my destined partner; and whether that means she is my mate or my hunting partner I would only find out with her. I wanted her to know so badly, this loneliness was killing me inside.

I wasn't allowed to hunt with the pack; I had to hunt on my own. I was the only one who could eat my kills, the astral abilities would kill anyone else who ate it except the Lamb. But she would never eat what I had hunted. The pack came to me often with offerings that were given to the astral leader. Our current Alpha would take me off to the side and train me in the way of leadership. Once the Lamb became aware of her powers and began mastering them it was my job to kill our old Alpha and take his place. I have been aware of all of these things since my birth. And that Lamb's mother has left her daughter ignorant and doomed her herd, some leader she is.

Often I would watch a lone Lamb sit on our border whenever the herd leader was away. As the next Alpha I was not allowed to play where others could see me unless they were my packmates so when we moved out past the trees I would lay in the shade and watch them play. I would watch them until I saw the Lamb come to sit down at the field. Something about her drew my gaze to her; I couldn't help but feel drawn to her, like she was my destiny. I wondered why she sat alone, I became aggressive to my packmates when I saw her, I'd shoo them away from me. I wanted her to see me and only me. She was, no _is_ mine.

There was to be another astral moon pool meeting with the Lamb's tonight. As I watched the Lamb leave I got up myself and went to go see the Alpha. I knew tonight would be the last night we let the Lamb's break the treaty. My Alpha is incredibly angered by this and if I know my father, he won't stand for it much longer. The death of my mother has changed him some though. He is furious that I will never have offspring to continue the line of the Alpha, but he understands my destiny and refuses to let the Lamb's play the ignorant fools. If he must suffer, so should they. At least that's what he believes. I walk up to my father's cove in the den and sit just inside, waiting for him to call me over.

"My son, please come in, we have important business to discuss," Father says as he lies on the floor looking weaker than he used to.

I slowly walk in to the cove and lay beside my father, this was a conversation I have dreaded for years.

"My son, I know you don't want to hear this, but tonight if the lamb leader still has no explanation then we will attack their herd. As the treaty states, we will kill as many lambs as it takes for the leader to die. Find your destiny. Teach her what she needs to know. The fate of this world rests in your paws, we leave at sundown." He says solemnly, as if to tell me that he won't be coming back from tonight.

"Father, you look tired, are you trying to tell me something?" I ask perking my ears up.

"My time will come soon but not tonight. The Lamb has much to learn before she can lead with you. Which of you two that will kill me I do not know, but I have accepted it and will hold no grudge towards either of you. My son, I have watched you grow into quite the powerful wolf, and you are ready to lead our pack to their destiny. Now you must pass your knowledge onto Lamb, take care of each other my son." He sinks his head onto his paws his body ragged and tired. My proud father has lived for long enough, I just wonder if I am the right choice. I rest my head on my fathers back and together we spend one last moment together, sleeping together as father and son before his last battle at sundown.

Father and I woke up at the same time just as the sun had touched the grass on the hills, it was time to get everyone and mobilize them. I stood and walked out of the cove before my father, waiting patiently for him to climb to the top and howl us into assembly.

"My pack," he calls out to us all as we settle in around to listen to him, "the Lambs have left their astral arrow user live in ignorance for far too long. We have let them break the treaty for so long in the effort that she would finally be taught who and what she is. But still she is ignorant!" He calls out, bringing all us to our paws and calling out how unfair it is and other things like that. I remain seated and drown out their calls while waiting for my father's signal.

Father raises his tail for silence before continuing, "Tonight we take the fight to them! They will learn the pain of their mistake on this night. The Lambs will fall or they'll finally teach that Lamb something! Tonight we make our stand. Tonight, we hunt!"

Father throws back his head and howls, the pack and I join him in unison. I end first, stand and run out of the den; I know my pack is following me. I veered off to one side and let my father take the lead from me and I went to go find that Lamb. One of the elders followed me and I already knew he would die so I could explain the Lambs abilities to her. I nodded my head to him and barked softly, "Your death will not be in vain."

"I know young leader," he responds in a wise tone keeping pace with me. As we near the Lambs main house we stop and rest in the bushes while we wait for the mother to run out, followed quickly by her daughter.

The wolf with me lunges at Lamb and I feel a sudden strong desire to tear his throat out for attacking her but hold myself back. I notice that she forgot her quiver and does the only thing that feels natural to her, pull the string back anyway. The shimmering white arrow glows softly and gently before she lets it fly to kill my packmate. I feel sudden rage at her for killing him, but I let it subside before I walk out to her.

"You're Mother is gone," I say sitting in front of her calmly.

"What are you taking about!?" she yelled back, "She's right there." She says using her hand to point at the area where her mother was surrounded by my packmates.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you never see old herd leaders around?" I lift my snout and sniff the air; "They sign a contract with the wolves to keep their herd safe. Your Mother went against that contract. She has doomed your herd to their death."

"My mother would never do something like that…"

"Then tell me Lamb, why do you control the astral arrows of death?"

She looked at her father's bow and the gentle glow in her other hand.

"Kill your mother Lamb, and your herd will be safe."

She notched an arrow aimed, and let it fly. She fell to the ground in a fit of crying; I never left her side, even when the rest of my pack returned to the other side of the border. I would help teach her what her arrows meant, and I would never leave her side. I lay next to her and pressed my coat against her in a sign of comfort and let her cry. Somewhere in my heart and mind I knew that her arrow didn't just hit her mother, but it hit my father as well. Together she and I would rule the pack and the herd together, but right now we needed to get to know each other better.


End file.
